The lost soul and the shy blade
by Yamato beast
Summary: All Yomi wants is to be normal and the live a life with no worries besides the ones that come with every normal life but sadly that is all tossed aside when she fine that she can turn into a weapon. Join Yomi Saigo in her adventures and trials to become a death scythe and find a normal life in her anything but new one. (I know I stink at summaries but I swear it's better inside)
Yomi looked up at the menacing building, her knees shaking and the pack she was carrying suddenly getting a lot heavier. From the towering spires to three massive skulls that made up the entrance and even the enormous burning candles on either side, all of it frightened Yomi. How was she suppose to deal with this, her life had been normal just a few days ago with a normal family and a normal house but as she stepped forward with shaky legs, her black hair in a braid going down her back and nestling in the violet hood of her sweater and the belt around her pair of torn up jeans clinking softly as Yomi made her way up the long flight of stairs.

"I can't go back go back to that life, I'm no longer normal." Yomi sighed, shifting her rucksack on her shoulder.

The young girl gasped for air as she finally made it to the top of stairs, the laughing sun beginning to set as Yomi stumbled to the entrance and the slowly opened the door. Yomi let out a sigh of relief as the cool air of the building hit her body, helping her relax as she cleaned the sweat from her brow and she quickly looked around. Inside the strange building it was crowded with young people like herself, some milling about while others sat with friends and as Yomi scanned the room she noticed that a young man sitting behind a desk with a sign reading, new student sign and check in. Gulping, the girl walked over.

"Um excuse me, do I sign in here?" Yomi asked the boy nervously.

"What's the matter? Can't read the sign" The young man said sarcastically then slid a clipboard forward and pencil.

Yomi was about to protest but then looked down at the clipboard and stopped. It was a simple sign in sheet with two sections, the first column was labeled meisters with a large number of names penciled in and in the other section was labeled weapons with far less names there. Gulping again Yomi picked up the pencil and scribbled her name down in the weapon column, the boy looking up at her curiously and grinded like a cat.

"So Yomi Saigo, what exactly are you?" The boy said mischievously, taking more of a interest in the nervous girl.

"It's none of your business" Yomi stuttered, trying to keep her composure.

"Whatever. Go down the hall and third door on the left " The young man grumbled, taking the clipboard back.

Muttering a thank you Yomi made her way down the hall, counting the doors and quickly came upon the door she was told to go to. As she opped it she was met with few strange looks from other teenagers in there, about seven others in all and her making eight. The room was laid out like normal classroom with a few desks and blackboard. Most of the teenagers were around her age with maybe a few being a bit older but none the less Yomi felt uneasy as she stepped inside none the less.

"Hey there, you a weapon to?" A young voice called over to Yomi, making her jump slightly.

Turning Yomi saw that the voice came from a young girl who was dressed in long black skirt dress and black lace-up combat boot, her hair a stunning red and was made into a bun with two hair pins sticking out of it.

"Y-yes I am, this is where I'm supposed to be right?" Yomi quickly responded.

"Yep and the teacher should be here soon as well. By the way I'm Sada Omura, pleasure to meet you." The girl said, extending her hand for a shake.

"Yomi Saigo and uh, what do you mean teacher?" Yomi said a bit nervously, shaking Sada's hand.

"Oh you don't know? This place is not only the headquarters for all of soul society but it also acts as a school to help teach meisters and weapons how to control their abilities and how to hunt evil souls" Sada said, grinning from ear to ear.

At the last bit Yomi shook slightly but before she could say anything the door behind her opened and a older gentleman stepped inside. He had straight black hair and a pair of rimless glasses while he wore a well kept gray suit and black pinstripe pants. The man stepped to the front of the room, his back to the blackboard and crossed his arms.

"Welcome to death weapon meister academy or DWMA for short. My name mr. Eikichi and for today I will be assessing your powers and then assigning you to your dorms. Please line up in two single file lines, girls on one side and boys on the other." The man said in a commanding voice.

Everyone quickly did as they asked, Yomi ending up at the end of the girl's line behind Sada and started to fidget. As the first girl stepped up the teacher's eyes glowed as he put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Weapon form please" Mr. Eikichi said sternly.

With a quick twist of her arm the girl's body glowed for a second and her arm was suddenly replaced with large blade of a sword making Yomi gasp in surprise. The teacher nodded and handed the girl a slip of paper, her arm turning back to normal and she quietly left the room. As the lines got shorter Yomi saw the other teenagers turn into a variety of weapons, from swords and hammers to crossbows and knives. Soon Sada went up, a skip in her step and flashed a big smile to Yomi. When Mr. Eikichi placed his hand on her shoulder he smiled.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Omura's sister, I heard that you would be joining us this year." The elder gentleman said with a soft smile.

"Right on the money and watch this." Sada said and with a bright flash of light the girl was gone and in her place stood a large three pointed golden spear.

"Ah a trident and able to completely transform, very impressive." Mr. Eikichi said rubbing his chin as Sada transformed back.

He handed Sada another slip of paper who looked at it briefly before doing a small fist pump before looking back at Yomi, flashing a large grin then headed out the door now leaving only her and the teacher in the room.

"You're the final one miss, please step up." Mr. Eikichi said in still his powerful tone.

"Y-yes sir, right away." Yomi stammered stepping up.

The teacher put his hand on Yomi shoulder like he did for the rest of the class and it felt strange, like the older man was looking past her clothes and at her body naked which made Yomi shudder at the thought. Mr. Eikichi mumbled something and frowned for a second before taking his hand off the girl's shoulder.

"Tell me something girl, where are you from?" Mr. Eikichi asked gruffly.

"I'm from osaka japan sir." Yomi replied a bit confused.

"Hmmmm. Well no matter, weapon form please." The teacher said with a shrug.

Yomi gulped, she knew that it would have to happen sooner or later but she disliked it all the same. The girl closed her eyes and started to concentrate on growing smaller, becoming lighter and relaxing, letting her form shift and then there was a bright light. When she finally opened her eyes Yomi was met with a view of the ceiling and could tell that she had switched forms.

"Ah, a jutte and another full transformation" Mr. Eikichi said with low whistle as he handled the two pronged blade.

Yomi felt uneasy, everywhere the man touched it felt like he was touching her skin but she knew it was just her form that made it that way. Every time she transformed into a weapon Yomi always incredibly sensitive that even a strong breeze would make her body tingle. Quickly Yomi transformed back and dusted herself off, looking back at the teacher sheepishly.

"Your tenacity could use a bit of work but not bad for your first try" Mr. Eikichi said with a soft smile and handed Yomi a small paper slip.

"Girls dorm C?" Yomi read aloud, looking back at the man.

"That is where you will be staying unless you have some other arrangements and it's getting rather late so I suggest you get" The older man said with a sigh.

Nodding Yomi quickly made her way out of the classroom and noticed the girl Sada sitting on a bench across from the door, her face lighting up as she saw Yomi. Quickly walking over with a bounce in her step Sada grinned.

"Wow that was so cool Yomi, I watched you transform from the doorway and I have to say that even the teacher looked impressed." Sada said with a huge smile.

"Really, you think so?" Yomi asked blushing a bit.

"Oh ya, you could see it in his eyes. By the way what dorm did you get? Pleases please please let it be dorm C" Sada said still very gleeful.

"Y-yeah, that's where I'm staying." Yomi said nervously, holding up the slip of paper.

Sada squealed in glee and hugged the worried Yomi. She had only met this girl about a hour ago and here she was hugging her and acting like she had known Yomi for her entire life. Finally when Sada let go, Yomi gasping for air, she looked at the black hair girl, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on, it's getting late and I bet you can't wait to see your new room." Sada said still smiling and tugging at Yomi's arm.

As the pair of girls walked down the hallway Yomi started to relax, sure her life had been turned upside down from the moment she had first changed into a weapon just a few months ago and she never thought that she would have a normal life again but her she was, walking down the hall of school with a new friend, albeit a strange school and a rather sporadic friend it was still a pleasant feeling. When Sada led Yomi out back of the school the black haired girl was surprised at how late it had gotten, as the smiling moon hanging in the sky and lamppost alit with candles that attracted small buzzing insects. Sada quickly took Yomi down a path and a large castle like building came into view, adorned with spires and flags.

"Is that the dorm?" Yomi said in amazement.

"Yep and it's also where all the stronger students live" Sada said, skipping towards large building.

"Strong students..." Yomi muttered under her breath.

Was that her, someone who was strong? Yomi quietly followed the red haired girl quietly, her feet shuffling and gradually getting slower with each step. The black haired girl looked at her happy new friend and sighed, not understanding how she could have so much energy and be happy about this but none the less Yomi walked towards the dorm and stepped inside with Sada.

Inside, the building was even more castle like, with large winding staircases and giant chandelier lighting the main room. To the side there was a large a large wooded desk with piles of books towering not only on it but also around it and there seemed to be a small older woman sitting behind it, her nose buried in a book.

"Excuse me, is this where we check in?" Sada asked, walking up to the woman.

The woman looked up and moved a strand of gray hair from her glasses, looking up at the pair of girls with a frown. She slowly sat up and closed her book, adding it to one of the stacks before coughing slightly.

"Miss Omura and miss Saigo I presume?" The woman said raspily.

"That's us. I hope we aren't too late" Sada said with a beaming smile.

"Top of the stairs and sixth door down the right corridor is your room" The elderly woman grumbled, pulling out two keys from the desk and handing them to Sada.

Yomi took her key from the red haired girl then looked at the large number of stair, her pack feeling a lot heavier again. As the pair climbed the stair, Yomi breathing heavily while Sada seemed to be going slow if only for the other girl's sake, the lights seeming the shift color as they acceded to the top. Finally reaching the top the trudging to the door they were told Sada quickly opened it with one of the keys they were given. Inside it looked rather plain compared to main hall with two large beds neatly made and end tables beside each, there was mirror and dresser in the corner which seemed to be everything. Yomi quietly shuffled over to one of the beds, placing her pack down before throwing herself down on the pillow with a groan and Sada taking the other bed.

"It's so comfy." Yomi mumbled through her pillow.

"Hehe. Well I take it that today took a lot out of you." Sada giggled, laying down herself.

"It feels like my entire body is sore, like I'm going to break in half" Yomi groaned, turning over to face the other girl.

"Well get some rest, the first real day of class starts tomorrow" Sada said with a small yawn.

Yomi rolled onto her back, not bothering to even get under the blankets and undress as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the worries of her mind being overpowered by the need for sleep. As Yomi closed her eyes she could hear Sada snoring softly, her energy seeming to have finally left her and the light of the moon shone gently through their window. This new world that she had woken up to only a few weeks ago was now her life and while she was frightened Yomi also knew that she couldn't turn back to her normal self but for some reason meeting Sada made it seem the tiniest bit normal. Sighing and finally succumbing to her tired body's pleas, fell asleep, only the tiniest bit worried about the coming day.

* * *

 **Hello Yamato here, first off thank you for checking out my fanfic, means more to me than you know. I have been a big fan of the soul eater series for a long time and when I was first watching the show I always fantasized about what it would be like to be in that world and seeing now that I have the time to write about it I took the chance. Anyways the next chapter will be a bit of a reader's choice. I haven't introduced the meister yet for a good reason that being is, should I devote a entire chapter to this character like I did for Yomi, setting up his character and his sort of entrance to the school or should I keep going with Yomi and have her meet up her future meister next chapter. That's the question today so thank you again for taking the time to read this and leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't I'm sorry to hear that.**


End file.
